Patent Document 1 describes an example of a vehicular deflector device known in the art. As shown in FIG. 8, the vehicular deflector device includes an upper frame 91 and a lower frame 92 extending in the vehicle widthwise direction, along the front edge of an opening formed in a roof 90 of the vehicle. The vehicular deflector device also includes a mesh member 93 extending along the front edge of the opening. Two short-side direction terminal portions of the mesh member 93 are respectively held by the upper frame 91 and the lower frame 92.
An arm 91a extending from two end portions in the vehicle widthwise direction toward the rear of the vehicle pivotally couples the upper frame 91 to the roof 90. The lower frame 92 is fixed to the roof 90 at the front edge of the opening. When the upper frame 91 is pivoted and lifted relative to the lower frame 92, the upper frame 91 and the mesh member 93 are expanded to protrude from a plane of the roof 90. When the upper frame 91 is pivoted and lowered, relative to the lower frame 92, the upper frame 91 and the mesh member 93 are stored and retracted, at the lower side of an upper surface of the roof 90.